One Minute, Not Five
by AstoriaAliceMalfoy
Summary: One Shot. So this is just a story that I wrote. Alice is at Bella's house waiting for her. And Jasper comes to pick them up. It probably doesn't make much sense, but read it anyways,It might be really good. And Review


AN: So this is just a story. It doesn't probably make any sense but... Read it. And review. ( I looooooooooove reviews )

I own nothing the amazing Stephenie Mayer does!

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I was sitting on the couch in Bella's house. Bella was upstairs packing. She was coming to a sleepover. " Are you ready soon? " I yelled." Yeah. " I heard the answer. " What is taking so long? She's usually so fast. " Charlie said. " I don't know..." I said. " Who's gonna pick you up? I didn't see a car in the yard. " Charlie said taking a quick glance outside to make sure that there wasn't a car. " Oh, Jasper's gonna come. " I said. " And this Jasper is ? " Charlie asked completely confused. Well I didn't expect this. I thought that he would know who Jasper is." Jasper's my boyfriend. " I said. " Oh, I'm sorry I just don't always remember the names..." Charlie said. " It's okay. " I said. " I'm gonna call to him and say that we are almost ready to go." I said and took my phone. In ten seconds I was talking to him. ( I could have been faster but I couldn't since Charlie was looking. ) " Hi, we're almost ready to go. " I said. " Ok. I'll be there in five minutes. " Jasper said. I put the phone back to my pocket when I was finished. " Bella! Jasper's gonna be here in five minutes so hurry up ! " I yelled to upstairs. " yeah, yeah I'm coming. " She said. Then she came downstairs with a small bag. " That's all you have ? " I asked in shock. " Yeah. " she answered. " You were there for about a half hour. " I said. "Yes. " she I heard a quiet knock coming from the door. That must be Jasper, I thought. I went there and opened the door. It was Jasper. " It took one minute, not five."I said. " Sorry. " Jasper answered. " I forgot something...Oh my God I have to go and get it. " I heard Bella saying. Oh, this has to be some kind of joke. Jasper felt my emotions and chuckled. I heard Charlie coming. I turned and took Jasper's hand. " This is Jasper. " I said to Charlie. He looked shocked. Jasper didn'tlook that different!!!!!

**Charlie's POV**

" This is Jasper. " she said. Wow, so this is Jasper. He wasn't what I expected. He had blond hair. And he was good looking. ( all the Cullen's were.)" Hello, I'm Jasper Hale. " he said. Well at least he was polite. But he didn't seem like Alice's type of guy. Then Bella came. " Alice I can't find my you help me ? " she asked from Alice. " Why do you need your camera? " Alice asked. " I just need it. " Bella said. Alice smiled before saying: " Okay let's go and find it. " She took a quick glance at Jasper. " I'm gonna go and wait in the car. " he said. Alice nodded. " You can stay inside. It's cold out there. " I said. Jasper took a very quick glance at Alice who nodded. " Sure, that would be nice. " he said. He took his coat off but still kept it on his arms. Alice left with Bella but just a second before they were gone Alice smiled. I led Jasper to the living room. He sat on the couch and looked around. " So....How did you and Alice meet?" I asked. What a stupid question. I could have asked ' how are you ' or something but no...... " We met in Philadelphia. She was waiting for me in a cafeteria. I was a bit late, and when I came in she just walked to me and said: ' you kept me waiting' " Jasper said. Before I could say anything he continued: " I was shocked. I didn't know who she was. We just talked there for God knows how long...." " How long have you two been together? " I asked. ( Another stupid question. This must be some kind of record. ) " Couple of years."Jasper said. Then Alice and Bella came downstairs. Bella was holding her camera and she was smiling. " Ready to go honey? " Alice asked. " Yeah, let's go. " Jasper said." It was nice to meet you Charlie. " he said when they left.

**Alice's POV**

" Did everything go well ? " I asked when we got outside. I already knew the answer but I just wanted to hear Jasper saying it. " Yeah. He just asked where we met and how long have we been together. " Jasper answered. " What did you say? " I asked. " Like you wouldn't already know. " he said. " I do, but I wanna hear it " I said. " Well I told him that I met you in Philadelphia, in a small cafeteria where you were waiting for me. " Jasper said. " Did you say that we've been together for fifty years? " I asked. " No I told him that we've been together for a couple of years, he wouldn't believe if I would say that we've been together for fifty years. " Jasper said. " You've been together for fifty years? " Bella suddenly asked.I forgot that she was there. Something like this always happened when I was talking to Jasper. I forgot everything around me and focused on him. " Yeah " I said smiling the most beautiful smile that I could.


End file.
